Into the Eyes of a Rider
by gemillaheart
Summary: A new Rider has emerged into the lives of Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Thorn. She will change them forever. Completed.
1. The Encounter

Chapter 1

She woke up. She could see from the sun that she was asleep to long. Crap, she thought, I am literally dead now, she thought. The girl grabbed her daypack and ran back to her masters house, Edgar Shoke.

He was a cruel man, always beating her with an inch of her life. He kidnapped her from her house in Danais, a land farther than Du Weldenvarden itself, killing both of her parents with magic. He was part of the Forsworn, few who escaped with their knowledge of the Dark magic and their lives.

Her name was Gabrielle, a girl of 16, with jet-black hair and a pure heart. Hope, courage, and compassion always lived with her when she felt that her life couldnt go on. But someone was searching for her, and was getting closer.

"Gabrielle!" shouted a drunken voice not very far from which she was standing."Where are you?"

She reached the dining hall just in time to see the tables and chairs astray, all but one very small table and chair from which her master was sitting. She warily walked in and said,

"I am here." as she dodged a thrown wine bottle.

"Bring me some more wine!" barked back Edgar.

She dare not object, for fear of being shut in the tower for days on end. She rushed to the wine cellar and brought back as many bottles as she could carry, knowing that her master would soon fall asleep. But as she returned to the dining hall, she faced her deadliest nightmare that only appeared in her sleep, Galbatorix.

As he drove his blade through her masters heart he said,

"Finally I have found you my granddaughter."

"What!" she screamed, "This cant be"

"Blothr!" he said, binding her body as she tried to run away. "Did you know I has one dragon egg left?"

He released her head so she could answer. "Yes" she said, "I know of it."

"Good, less to explain, let us go now, for I have something to show you before I die."He stepped forward, released the magic binding her, took her hand and walked out of the door toward Shruikan.


	2. The Dream and The Sword

Chapter 2

The rider saw a beautiful girl with jet-black hair he was being taken away by an old man with a black swishing cloak. She was being led toward a black dragonHe sat up suddenly and banged his head on the metal overhang of his tent.

"Ow!"

Being careless little one?

I just dreamed about someone again!

What was it about?

I saw a girl about my age with black hair being taken away by an old man. Saphira, I think that man was Galbatorix!

How can you be so sure?

The girl was being led toward a black dragon.

Then you must tell Arya and Nusuada about this.

He jumped out of his tent and walked quickly to Arya's tent. He put his fingers to his lips and he told her what he had told Saphira."Eragon this news you have told me tells me that sadly, Galbatorix has found a new rider for the last egg. Saphira growled in protest.

"Sadly there is nothing you, I, or the rest of the Varden can do, we are still in battle Eragon, and you cant just leave. You'd be letting Nusuada, the whole world, and myself down if you left us now.

She was clearly persuading him not to go. But yes she was right, he had to stay and get this battle over with.

"At least I know I won't have to face Galbatorix now."

"Yes Eragon, you are safe."

Now to Nusuada's tent little one.

Yes.

As he walked out of Arya's tent, Roran caught up to him and said,"What happened? Everyone is asking me why you ran out of your tent like that.""Well because I have dreamed about someone again and it was urgent to tell Arya and Nusuada."

"What did you dream?"

"There was this girl who was being lead toward a black dragon by an old man.""Galbatorix!"

Everyone around them stared around because Roran had said the name a little to loudly.

"Keep it down, they don't like that name!"

"I realized that."

"Wait here."

He walked into Nusuada's tent, bowed and said,

"I wish to speak with you please."

"Alright, what's the matter Eragon?"

"I have dreamed about someone again."

"Tell me then."

So he went on again telling her what he told Arya and Roran.

When he finished she said,"Well Eragon thank you for telling me but"

Her voice trailed off as she heard someone yell,"Elves, elves are coming from the forest!"

They both ran outside to see a long line of elves running across the no man's land towards the Varden. The first elf carried a blue sword with a blue diamond on the pommel. The elf approached Eragon and said,

"Your new sword O Shadeslayer."

"But how did you know...?"

"Oromis foresaw it, and under the Meona Tree sprouted a new sword for you!"

Eragon took the sword in his hand and said,"Well shame I can't admire it before it gets dirty."


	3. The Shape In The Sky

Chapter 3

(1 Week Later)

Gabrielle had undergone major tests, mental and physical, during the past week, to make sure that she was ready to serve Galbatorix.

Today she was to meet Murtagh, Eragon's blood brother. She had never heard of them because her late master rarely let her out of the house. She was in for a big surprise."Oh where on earth is he?" said Gabrielle as she paced the hard cobblestones of the courtyard. "He was supposed to be here a hour ago!"

A large shadow on the ground caught her attention. Gabrielle backed up to make room for the red dragon and its rider.

Murtagh was exhausted. Even though he had been training with Galbatorix for about a month, he still had not mastered storing energy in his locket Galbatorix had given him. Eragon had more training and, was consequently stronger than him. Galbatorix expected a another dragon and rider in the courtyard, but since there wasn't Murtagh was going to pay. Maybe.

He felt no pain fighting his brother, but wished Eragon wasn't so stubborn. Thorn and Saphira had to mate unless he wanted the dragon population to die. She was the only female dragon left, the queen of her population.

"Oh goodness me what do we have here?" said Murtagh as he looked down and saw the girl. She looked about his age and definitely wasn't a maid since she was wearing a slimming green dress with gold lining.

T :Who do you think that is?

M :I don't know, but she does look important.

T :Well she better help with this saddle, it's really itchy.

As Torn landed, not knowing why, but Gabrielle started to fuss with her dress. She looked up to see a rider descending from his dragon, a very beautiful rider. I know it's very immature, but who doesn't love a little romance?"Hello I'm Murtagh and this is Thorn" said Murtagh waving his hand toward Thorn's direction. "Who are you?"

"I...I...I'm Gabrielle. I'm supposed to be the new rider I guess" stuttered Gabrielle. "Well Gabrielle can u help me with Thorn's saddle as you will need to know how."

"Ok" chirped Gabrielle excitedly.

"Murtagh!" bellowed a voice from within the castle.

"I do not see another pair of dragon and rider, do you know what this means for both of you?" said Galbatorix's angry voice.

"Gabrielle get out of the way!" screamed Galbatorix as his left hand started to glow. "You are about to see what happens to people when they disobey me."

"Master no...!" started Murtagh. Thorn began to growl and took a step forward, but Galbatorix easily blasted him away. As if in slow motion another ball of dark energy made it's way toward Murtagh, but it didn't hit him.

"No!" screamed Gabrielle as she jumped in front of Murtagh and out shot a green light out of her right hand and formed into a huge dome protecting both of them. The dark energy bounced off the dome, now surrounded by some green energy and made it's way toward Galbatorix. Gabrielle realized that it was stronger and it hit Galbatorix squarely in the chest, killing him.

Murtagh stared in amazement at Gabrielle as she let go of the magic, he couldn't even do that! She collapsed to the ground, it had taken a lot of energy out of her to produce that.

As she slipped out of consciousness she whispered, "I know how to undo oaths."


	4. The Release

Chapter 4

She opened her eyes after hearing voices around her. Murtagh was on her left and lo and behold Eragon was on her right.

"Now that was the best handled magic I have ever seen" said Murtagh.

"You mean the only best handled magic you have ever seen" said Eragon. Gabrielle had noticed by this time a very thin, but noticeable scar running from her right wrist to shoulder. "What happened" she asked?

"Well it looks like when the dark magic hit your shield it made a thin cut on your arm. Now you have a battle scar like me!" said Murtagh. "You saved my life Gabrielle."

"Where am I?"

"You are outside the dragonnest. It's next to the castle so you are still on Galbatorix's land, well on your land since he gave it to you." said Eragon speaking at last.

"Where's Thorn?" you asked after finally realizing his absence.

"Oh, he's recovering with my dragon, Saphira." said Eragon.

"You have a dragon!?"

"Yes I just came back form battle, so I am quite tired." After realizing Galbatorix's supported with his magic had failed the evil people they scattered everywhere and eventually were found and defeated.

"Now since you are awake you should claim what is rightfully yours." said Murtagh.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think you are laying outside of the Dragonnest?" asked Eragon.

"A dragon egg is in their?"

"Yes." sighed Murtagh "And you should probably go get it before someone else tries to steal it."

"We have been defending this place all night since the guards that were place here ran off shortly after Galbatorix's death." exclaimed Eragon.

"Oh, ok well you guys are going to have to help me I can't walk."

The two riders helped Gabrielle stand up and her heart fluttered when Murtagh touched her.

"What's the matter with me?" she thought to herself.

When she was fully upright she started to walk, with the help of the two brothers, toward the Dragonnest. She pushed open the double doors and walked onto cool sand which with every step go a little warmer.

"We can't take you anymore there's a shield in the way so only you can reach the egg." said Eragon.

"Ok." said Gabrielle and started to walk toward the egg. Every step seemed like it took a mile and it just looked farther away when she started toward the egg. But she finally did reach the egg and looked back and yelled, "What do I do now?"

"Just wait a few minutes it will start to hatch!" yelled back Murtagh.

"Ok!" she yelled back and watched with amazement after the egg started to rock back and forth frantically. After about a minute of this it slowed to a stop and another presence entered her mind as the egg started to crack. The cracks got bigger and bigger until a baby dragon lay before her.

Gabrielle reached out to touch it's flank and was met with a burning feeling on her right hand that spread through her arm making her scar burn white hot. Gabrielle opened her eyes to find a baby green dragon, with it's head cocked looking down at her.


	5. Unopened Place

Chapter 5

The green dragon opened its mouth and made a shrill cry making your ears pop. It then started to lick off the membrane encasing its body. You took pity and helped him after it gave you a sad stare. He then jumped onto your shoulder and perched there like a cat. You laughed as he nibbled your ear.

Gabrielle,(this happens when your dragon speaks to you) something squeaked inside an unopened place inside your mind. You reached a 'invisible' finger and stroked his head. He purred with love as you continuously stroked him.

You turned around and walked back with new found energy to the old riders.

"What are you going to name him", asked Eragon.

"Well, I don't know the proper names of the old dragons", you exclaimed.

"Well, there's...", Eragon then related to you the names of the passed dragons, which you related back to your dragon, which he all refused until Eragon came to stop on a name he said so quietly you could barely here him,

"Haldoryn", he said.

What about Haldoryn? you asked him.

Yes. he answered back

All right Haldoryn, you are now mine.

"He said yes," you said to them.

"Good, we need to get you out of here and into hiding with Murtagh. And I need to go back to battle, they will need me," said Eragon sadly. "No one can know that there's another dragon alive."

"Wait, I have to go into hiding?! Why can't I go with you," exclaimed Murtagh angrily.

"Because, I still don't trust you and neither will anyone else back at the battle. You will stay with Gabrielle," Eragon said with authority.

Murtagh realized this and backed down."Fine, but I get to come if you start to lose," he said with a smile.

Wait," I exclaimed. Why are you two not killing each other?"

They both looked at you with confusion.

"Don't you remember," asked Murtagh.

"You broke the oath Galbatorix had bonded..." said Eragon.

"...me..."

"...to his service," finished Eragon.

"Oh, you two are starting to sounding like brothers," you said.

"We are," said Murtagh, hanging his head.

"Well half brothers," said Eragon furiously.

"What," asked Murtagh in confusion.

"Morzan wasn't my father, Brom was."

"What!" you both said. "My mother, Selena cheated on Morzan and had an affair with Brom, giving birth to myself. So Murtagh's father and mother are Morzan and Selena and my mother and father are Brom and Selena." Finished Eragon sadly.


	6. Explanations and Alone Time

Chapter 6

"But, how? you asked.

"Well, Brom found Selena and had an affair with her behind Morzan's back." said Eragon, still obviously furious.

"My mother would never do that behind my father!" shouted Murtagh.

"She's both our mother and now both of our parents are dead, so shut the fuck up Murtagh! screamed Eragon.

You saw this was getting out of hand, so summoning your magic, you stepped between them with two balls of energy floating over your hands.

"Now, I realize both of you are upset about your parents, but mine were killed by that son of a bitch you call a father Murtagh. Eragon, get your emotions under control please. My sister, Jayna, taught me how to undo oaths before my old master killed her. I know how it feels."

"How do you know how Brom died?" yelled Eragon.

"Well, one you think to loud, and two Galbatorix told me."

Eragon took a step toward you, but you lifted the ball of energy, reminding him.

"Not until we're done...Which is now." you said as you saw the guy's dragons coming with half eaten meals in their talons. You let the energy go and followed the guys as they walked to their dragons.

Why were fighting?

No, we weren't fighting, just talking.

I'm hungry

Alright I'll ask Eragon and Murtagh if Saphira or Thorn will share.

"Guys, can Saphira or Thorn share?"

The guys looked at their dragons as they communicated with them. They looked back at you, Eragon nodded, but Murtagh shrugged his shoulders. Eragon motioned for you and Haldoryn to come closer.

Thorn and Murtagh

You like her don't you?

What, no way!

Your lying, I can tell.

Well, I don't know, It's weird.

Go talk to her tonight, I'll leave you alone

Fine.

Eragon and Saphira

Well, that's her?

Yeah.

Eragon, stop it! You like Arya, remember!

...What...Oh yeah! Sorry, I just can't help it

What's her name?

Gabrielle

Dragon?

Haldoryn

What! He chose that name!

Yes, I know. Surprised me actually, I thought he would pick another name. Life is so confusing.

And about to get a lot harder little one.

As you approached the two dragons, Haldoryn hopped off your shoulder and walked up to the two, much larger dragons and purred like a cat only much louder. Saphira went first, lowering her head down to Haldoryn's level and purred back. You walked over to Eragon and Murtagh and stood next to them.

"Wow, dragon language, I thought I'd never here it." you said.

"I know, It's amazing." said Eragon. Murtagh just grunted.

"Well, aren't you the happy one." you exclaimed.

"It's nothing, it's just that Thorn doesn't like Haldoryn for some reason, something to do about being born in captivity."

"Well that's a wonderful excuse."

It was now Thorn's turn, but he hesitated and looked at Murtagh. Murtagh gave him a stern look and he gradually lowered his head.

Murtagh and Thorn

I don't see why we have to do this

Well, if we want to survive what life throws at us, we're going to have to get along with each other. So hurry up greeting him, it's getting dark.

Thorn and Haldoryn finished 'greeting' and Saphira was busy cutting up smaller pieces for Haldoryn, so you started to gather wood for a fire. ( Saphira and Thorn had found an area deep in the woods for a camp) You set them down and muttered Brisingr(sp?) and set the wood on fire.

"You know your going to use up all of your energy if you keep doing that." said Murtagh.

"Since when did you care?"

"Since I took care of you when you almost killed yourself saving me."

"Well, that was very advanced stuff and I hadn't mastered it. You were lucky that it..."

"What! You hadn't mastered it and you still used it! You could have killed both of us!"

"Well, at least it worked! If it didn't we would have ended up dieing anyway!"

"Why?"

"Because, after I went unconscious, the place I was just standing on collapsed revealing Shruikan just after he died with Galbatorix."

"Oh. Sorry for yelling. There have been many surprises today and it's driving my mind crazy."

You had just realized that Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, and Haldoryn had left you alone with Murtagh. Desperate to keep the conversation going you said," Oh, like what?"

"Here it goes." Thought Murtagh.

"Well, it just so happens that while I was coming back with my battle with Eragon, I saw this...(gulp)...beautiful girl sitting on a bench in a courtyard.

"Wait I was in a courtyard!" you thought.

"And I said to myself, if I think she is beautiful from up here, I can't wait to see what see looks like up close."

Wait I thing I like him. He thinks I'm beautiful?

"And when I got into the courtyard I...he stepped closersaw..closer.you."

You were an inch apart. You really loved him and it took you a long time to notice it too. He went in to kiss you, but that was when you heard Eragon scream.


	7. Powerful Knowledge

Chapter 7

You pulled away from Murtagh, suddenly embarrassed from being so close. Murtagh took one look at you and ran in the direction of Eragon's scream. You followed close behind. When you reached the clearing, you saw Eragon lying on the ground, his left leg twisted at an odd angle and his right hand torn up.

"Eragon, who did this?" shouted Murtagh.

You could tell Eragon was slipping in and out of consciousness and wouldn't stay awake much longer. So, you knelt beside him and whispered, "Waise heill fenik." (go to results to find out what this word means) As you whispered these words, your right hand glowed green and Eragon's entire body was healed, but his right hand still had a thin, white scar on his right hand. Eragon stirred, having slipped out of consciousness and looked up at the both of them.

"I never heard of those healing words before." he said.

"That's because I just made them up." you said, sounding a little tired.

Eragon's eyes grew wide and said, "You just made that up? Are you kidding me! What if that failed, what would have happened?"

"You are healed aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"No buts, who did this?" you said calmly as you moved over for Saphira who was lying by Eragon's side the entire time.

"I don't know, but something small attacked me. It was so fast, I couldn't even sense it."

"But, your a friggin half elf! How could you not sense it?" Murtagh said.

"I know, that's what worries me." you said as Haldoryn climbed on your lap. Just then, all the rider's right hands glowed and then something stung your right arm. Saphira and Thorn moved in front of everyone and you noticed something small and slippery looking embed itself in your arm. You quickly grabbed at it, but instead of something slippery you grabbed metal. It was a tiny dagger you realized.

"Guys, they're tiny daggers!" you exclaimed. Suddenly, you started to feel very tired and started to slip in and out of consciousness. The last thing you saw was Saphira and Thorn back away from something that just landed in front of them.

Eragon's POV

"Master?" you said in amazement. You noticed that Murtagh, Gabrielle, and Haldoryn had been knocked out and were lying peacefully on the ground.

"I don't have much time. I have been traveling ever since I felt the presence of a powerful new rider. I need to tell you all two things that are very dangerous knowledge for unwanted ears. Eragon, if you please."

You nodded and placed a hearing shield around yourself, Oromis, Glaedr Thorn, and Saphira. "Master, why Thorn and not Murtagh as well?" you asked.

"Well, Murtagh is and has been very foolish about his destiny, but Thorn on the other hand has just been following orders. So, like I said this is very powerful knowledge I am about to reveal to all of you so you might want to get comfortable."

You went over to Saphira and sat against her side, while Thorn and Glaedr folded their wings and sat a number of distance between each other.

"All right, their are two prophecies concerning Gabrielle. One about her parentage and one about herself and..." he paused and looked directly at you..."Arya." That got your attention, and you sat up straighter listening more closely to your Master. (Not that your weren't paying attention before. No never!)

"I'll begin with the first prophecy. Arya's father went off to war and was gravely injured during the battle. In hope, he cast a spell on a small ordinary parrot that was sitting in a tree near by."

"Blagden." you whispered.

"Very good Eragon. The spell made the parrot speak in riddles about what happened to him. He was then found by a beautiful maiden healer and was brought into Galbatorix's castle. The healer turned out to be Galbatorix's sister, Matilda. Matilda made him fall in love with her and they soon had an affair, got married, and had two children. They named the oldest Jayna and the youngest Gabrielle. Matilda was also gifted in the power to undo oaths, the opposite of Galbatorix's gift. When Galbatorix found out, he was enraged and tried to kill her. Ten year old Jayna-the more powerful of the two sisters-took the power away from her mother while she slept and placed it inside Gabrielle, knowing that Galbatorix would soon kill her too. But, she was mistaken and instead, Galbatorix sent Morzan to kill her. She put up a great fight, but was sadly killed eventually. Galbatorix could not sense who had the trait, so he sent Morzan again to kill Gabrielle's parents. They were killed in their sleep the same day. Gabrielle was only seven years old when she ran away and was found by her first master, Edgar Shoke."

"So, Galbatorix was Gabrielle's uncle, and now Arya and Gabrielle are half-sisters?"

"Yes Eragon, now for the most important prophecy. Arya's father had Arya's magic inheritance sill when he left for war, so when Matilda gave birth to Gabrielle, he gave the inheritance to her instead of Arya or Jayna because he sensed great power hidden in Gabrielle. So, Gabrielle has Arya's magic inheritance. The inheritance that strengthens your magical abilities-the ability dragon eggs search for. That's why Arya didn't get her dragon-she didn't have her rightful inheritance-Gabrielle does. But, in a time of great need, Gabrielle will find out about this and give the magic back to Arya, making her the rightful Emerald Rider."

"So, there's hope." you muttered.

"Sorry Eragon, didn't catch that."

"Nothing." you said quickly, blocking out your mind. Oromis raised an eyebrow, but then softened as he understood. He smiled a knowing smile and said,

"Eragon, Thorn, and Saphira you all must promise me that you will not tell anyone or anything. Thorn that means you can't tell Murtagh. This is very powerful knowledge.""All right, I Eragon, promise not to tell anyone or anything about what has happened here today." you said in the Ancient Language. Saphira and Thorn echoed what you said to Oromis. When they were both done, he mounted Glaedr and said a final farewell and flew off. Saphira came up to you and said,

Master is very wise, but I definitely didn't expect this.

Nor I, but this knowledge about Gabrielle, I doubt even she knows about her true parentage.(Thorn)

Yes, having her be Arya's half-sister amazes me. That means if I marry Arya, she will be my half-sister as well. This is all very confusing.

I agree.

You noticed that Murtagh, Haldoryn, and Gabrielle had awoken and were blinking back the tears that had formed in their eyes because of the bright setting sun.

"What happened?" asked Gabrielle.

"Nothing you all fell asleep after healing me remember?"

"Oh, yes, I remember." she said joining you.

"We should get going tomorrow. It will get dangerous if someone finds us here." said Murtagh.

"Yes, but first Gabrielle has to do something."

Ha! A cliffhanger! They are so easy to end a story with! You all are probably gasping right now with all the knowledge you all have. If you didn't know, seven is considered a very magical number. So when Gabrielle got the power at seven, it strengthened it even more than it was supposed to. cough foreshadowing coughDon't forget to message me about your answer for the acronym! In results: I'll tell you what 'Waíse heill fenik' means!'Waise heill fenik' roughly means: Be healed everywhere. Not very exciting, I know, but the rest of the story was? Right!?


	8. Flying Lessons

Chapter 8

"Oh, really like what? Because Murtagh is right, we have to get out of here and I'm really hungry." you said with just a touch of exaggeration.

"Getting around would be a lot easier if we flew instead of walking. So, you are going to teach Haldoryn to fly." Eragon answered back.

"But, he won't be big enough to ride even if he knew how to fly." you said. But Haldoryn walked up to you and pawed your leg whining.

Are you ready?

Haldoryn whined back in response.

"Alright we'll do it." you said with confidence.

"Ok, when I taught Saphira how to fly, I picked her up over my head and ran until I picked up enough speed for her to take off. You have to do the same."

"Ok, that I'll do, but the question is where?"

"Gabi is right." Eragon thought to himself as he looked around. Surrounding them were immensely tall trees and rocks jutting up everywhere, not a flat surface to see.

It might be possible if we flew with her on my back. Saphira said, interrupting Eragon's thoughts.

Well, yes I suppose, but what if he falls?

Than I shall catch him. You know I won't let me future mating partner die.

Yes, but Thorn will. Murtagh told me that he doesn't like him very much because of his own reasons. We have to keep a close watch on him.

Yes true, but he will be able to defend himself when he is fully grown.

"Gabi, what if Saphira flew with us on her back?" Eragon asked.

"Will she?" you answered.

"Yes, we already agreed to that."

"Murtagh, what's the matter? You haven't spoken for awhile." you asked with worry in your voice.Later. You probably know why anyway. he answered with a smile forming on his lips.

Okay. you said back with a blush creeping up your face as you looked down quickly.

Eragon watched this unfold before him with amusement.

This trip should become interesting. he said to Saphira

Yes, extremely interesting. she said back with a chuckle.

"Gabi, we don't have much time left hurry up." said Eragon, already climbing up Saphira's back.

"Coming." you answered back.

Haldoryn come here.

Haldoryn jumped up to your shoulder and purred with excitement. You made your way over to Saphira and Eragon while he helped you clamber up her back. You settled yourself behind Eragon tightly holding on to his waist.

"I hope your not afraid of heights." Eragon yelled as Saphira launched herself into the air and shot into the sky. She gathered momentum and Eragon yelled to you, "Let him go! If he falls Saphira will catch him."

"What! If he falls..."

"Just do it, quickly before darkness sets." Eragon yelled back, cutting you off.

You raised Haldoryn into the air and he whimpered.

Don't worry, just imagine yourself flying, I know you will do great. you coaxed.

Haldoryn looked you straight in the eyes and purred back.

I trust you. he said back, startling you because the sudden openness of what your mind had become.

He launched himself into the air and beat his wings furiously, slowly rising into the air. He flew so high, you had to look away from the sun. All of a sudden, a huge flash of light omitted from the clouds Haldoryn flew into and a huge roar came from them.

"Here comes the good part." Eragon whispered to you.

As if on cue, a fully grown emerald dragon flew from the clouds and flew up to you and said,Hello Gabrielle, I am honored to be your partner.


	9. The Almost Full Moon

Chapter 9

"I forgot how much fun flying was when your not on the daily wanted list." Murtagh said cheerily.

Eragon looked over at him with an "are you kidding me" expression, which was pretty far away considering that we all were flying on our dragons.

"Oh, come on Murtagh, you were never on the wanted list because you were only evil for a short time. They wouldn't have noticed you enough to actually put you on it." Eragon said with what sounded like they were talking like this was an inside joke.

"What, are we making it our life long dream of getting put up on the wanted list so anyone who wanted to kill us would know where we were last seen?" I said giving 'life long dream' more importance.

"Oh, Gabi don't take it that way. When Eragon and I were traveling together before I was evil, we would always go to the wanted signs and tear down the pictures of Eragon and Brom." Murtagh said trying to brighten the mood.

At the mention of Brom's name, Eragon lightly flinched.

"Let's not talk about him any more, ok?" Eragon said sadly.

Noticing how much the mere mention of his name made him drop his happy mood, Murtagh and I both shut up for awhile. Then, I thought of something that would probably brighten the mood considerably. I whispered my idea to Haldoryn and within his throat, rumbled with what sounded like a dragon chuckle.

Excellent idea Gabi.

And with that, he flew higher into the clouds making both Eragon and Murtagh grumble with annoyance.

"Gabi, where are you going?" shouted Murtagh.

My head appeared upside down above them and I poked Eragon and shouted, "Your it!"

Murtagh and Thorn, getting the idea, shot up into the clouds out of Eragon's reach.

"Oh, come on that's not fair!" he shouted with a laugh."Too bad, I Gabrielle of no where proclaimed it so!" I shouted, but could be faintly heard by Eragon because of the heavily packed clouds.

"Oh, you asked for it!" he shouted and poked Thorn's underbelly and then screamed,

"Your it!"

This went on for a few hours, finally exhausting the us Riders enough to land and make camp for the night. This night made a week since Haldoryn's hatching and I thought we should celebrate quietly.

"Hey guys you know what I think?" I said with excitement.

"No, we don't Gabi, please do tell." They both said at exactly the same time.

"Haldoryn is one week old, making him more week wiser than me!"

Oh, thanks for that Gabi.

Your very welcome Haldoryn.

"Oh, party time!" I said forming hats out of tree bark using magic and placing them on everyone, including the dragons. Both Eragon and Murtagh shared a glance and smiled."Of course Gabi, we would gladly accept your invitation." Murtagh said with a laugh.So, with that, Eragon stood up to go hunting with Saphira and Murtagh and I stood up to collect wood for a fire. When everyone was back we all started to eat the food, having it been fast cooked by Saphira and Thorn.

"This is delicious Saphira and Thorn, thanks."

Your welcome Gabrielle.

You recoiled because Saphira had never talked to you before and she sounded a lot more wiser than she looked. But, you then smiled realizing she probably trusted you enough to talk to you and it made you feel happy. "At least someone trusts me now." you said to yourself.

Murtagh's POV

The party continued for another hour or two until you noticed Gabi was sleeping soundly under Haldoryn's outstretched wing. You motioned with your hand to her getting Eragon's attention.

"We should probably go to sleep. We have to get up early again tomorrow if we want to make it in time."

"Yeah, your right. Night Murtagh." said Eragon sleepily rolling under Saphira's wing.

You, doing the same said, "Night Eragon. and then ever so quietly, "Night Gabi."

You noticed that tomorrow was going to be a full moon, a day that you most feared. A day the Ra'zac were the most powerful.

"Oh, perfect." you whispered angrily. "Tomorrow's going to be fun."


	10. Flying Under the Full Moon

Chapter 10

You woke up to see a stretch of a emerald color over you and the first thing that came to your mind is, "Holy shit I've been raped." But then you realized with a chuckle it was just Haldoryn's wing over you and I had nothing to worry about. Hearing your chuckle, Haldoryn rolled over and folded his wing back to it's original position by his side and said,

Good morning Gabi, how was your sleep?

Wonderful Haldoryn, how was yours?

Now why are we being all polite and such, what do you want? My sleep was fine by the way. I kept having to wake up and check on you every hour, but other than that it was restful.

Oh, Haldoryn you don't have to do that!

Oh yes I do. Saphira and Thorn do it too. We are in a forest without knowing our surroundings and we deem it nessacairy to make sure your still sleeping every hour.

Thanks Haldoryn, I appreciate it.

You got up and noticed that Thorn and Murtagh were awake, but Thorn wasn't anywhere to be seen. But Murtagh was. He was sitting on a ledge watching the sun rise. You had never saw him so peaceful before this and thought you should load up camp. So, you started to pack up your belongings and put them in the saddle bags Eragon had let you borrow, but you dropped the canteen on your way to them and it made a soft thud when it hit the ground.

"You know Gabi, there is plenty of room up here. We don't have to pack up just yet. Relax for a few minutes."

I'm going to go stretch my wings. Haldoryn said hurriedly.

No, don't leave me!

Haldoryn gave her a come-on-it's-just-him look and took off into the sky.

You grumbled to your self and made your way to the cliff where Murtagh was sitting. When you got there, you saw a huge drop at least 500 feet down to the river below, and got a huge feeling of vertigo. You got dizzy and almost fell until Murtagh grabbed your hand and pulled you down beside him and said, "It's best not to look down Gabi, I wouldn't want you to fall down."

"Where is Eragon anyway?" you said, just noticing where the lead Rider absent.

"He's scouting ahead with his dragon to make sure there isn't any scary beasts out ahead." he said, lifting his hands out and shaking them to emphasize what he was saying.

"You know "his dragon" has a name, it's..."

"Don't tell me, she doesn't want me to know. She obviously hasn't learned to trust me yet with her name." he said quickly to interrupt you.

"Oh, but why?"

"Because I betrayed them." he continued to tell you about how he had hatched Thorn from his egg, been forced into Galbatorix's command because of the Twins, and what hurt him the most to do, attacked Eragon at the war on the Burning Plains.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize what you have been going through. But, I have to ask, is it true you and Eragon are half-brothers?"

"Yes. It is very rare to have Riders be connected in anyway. We don't talk about what happened on the Burning Plains anyway. It's a very touchy subject for both of us. Gabi, tonight is going to be very dangerous. Eragon says he can't tell me where we are going, only that we are very close to our destination. Still, we have to be careful."

"What do you mean "tonight is going to be very dangerous." I'm not picking up on anything right now."

"Gabi, have you ever heard of the Ra'zac?"

"Well, yes in children stories when I was little. Aren't they afraid of dragons or something?"

"Yes they are, but they are real and tonight they are going to be at their most powerful. They won't be scared of us tonight, that is why we must leave amiedeatly when Eragon get's back. Which looks right about now."

Right on Murtagh's words, Eragon came flying up the cliff wall on Saphira and then landed on the ledge, but did not get off.

"We must leave now! The Ra'zac are coming!"

Haldoryn, the Ra'zac are coming we have to leave now!

A few seconds later Thorn and Haldoryn came flying up the cliff wall and landed on either side of Saphira. You packed up your things with magic, Eragon had been teaching you the Ancient Language, and placed them on Haldoryn's back. You ran over to him and hoisted yourself up onto his back.

Haldoryn, I think you should move over a little, Saphira looks agitated and uncomfortable. you said noticing this a few seconds after you climbed up.

Oh, where are my manners? he said as he moved a few feet away from Saphira who seemed to calm down a little.

"What..." Eragon started to ask, but you interrupted by saying, "It's a woman thing, you wouldn't understand."

At this Saphira made a noise that sounded almost like a laugh. Murtagh, by now, was done, and was already by the cliff's edge with Thorn.

"Alright," said Eragon, "We have to move quickly to our destination. I'll lead because I know where we are going." At this Saphira launched herself into the air and started toward "the destination". You followed with Haldoryn and came on her left side behind her and Murtagh was on the right. It was a tense ride until you spotted something in the distance, "Are those...?" you started to say, but the two male riders finished for you,

"Ra'zac."


	11. Apart We Are Weak, United We Are Strong

Chapter 11

"Oh, that is so not good. Hey I thought they only flew at night?" You yelled over the wind hitting your face.

"They only fly in the sun when they are either forced to, or when they are hungry. And I mean they have to be really hungry. Now Gabi get out of here! Find somewhere safe to hide! Murtagh and I'll handle this!"

"Um, you might want to rethink that." You said shakily pointing your finger in the direction of Ra'zac. There were thousands of them. Just probably enough to take out two Riders and their dragons, but with three we could maybe, just maybe defeat them.

"No! Get down into those trees now! Before they see you!"

You hesitated. They really needed your help.

"Now Gabi!" Murtagh yelled. What you saw in Murtagh's eyes was something you had never seen before. He was afraid and wait, there was something else, was it concern? Yes, that was definitely concern.

Alright come on. We have to get out of the way, but we'll watch them from the trees they still might need my help.

Are you sure?

Yes I'm sure! Now go!

Haldoryn tilted his wings slightly and started a fast descend to the trees. Fighting had broken out even before Haldoryn's feet had touched the ground and once they did, you jumped off Haldoryn's saddle Eragon had made for you and swiftly started to climb a tree that has enough branches to make the climb easier.

Be careful Gabi.

You looked down at Haldoryn- heights had never bothered you before-and smiled.

Don't worry I have enough experience.

In just a matter of seconds you had made it to the top of the giant Oak tree. Well, it looked like one, but right now it didn't matter. Right now you had to watch and figure out the best way to attack them. You could clearly see the numbers were definitely a little over thousand and that, by watching Murtagh and Eragon fight, that they were weakest on their head shaped things. So, if you just said a few simple words in the AL, and only took off a little bit at a time, you could make Murtagh and Eragon's job a little easier. But even you knew that by doing this you were going to need a lot of energy and stamina to pull this off. Regularly, this was not a problem, but now, you weren't so sure. You had been having nightmares every night since meeting Thorn and Murtagh and you couldn't stop them. They were always about some guy in a white cloak on a gold dragon with a leg missing. He always said, "Come to me quickly Gabrielle of Vroengaurd, I do not have much time." Wherever this "Vroengaurd" was not really important. The important thing was that you were not getting any sleep and that left you tired and weak. "Great, another way to make me weak, send me a half-naked old guy on a crippled dragon and you shall destroy me!" you thought bitterly to yourself.

You did have to admit though, Murtagh was kinda hott, and handled a sword really well. But you didn't think he liked you. After the "almost kiss" he had avoided you because you were the first to jerk back after Eragon's scream. He thought you liked Eragon.

Just as you thought this, you saw a flash and even more Ra'zac appeared over Eragon and Murtagh, surrounding them. Apparently, the guts hadn't spotted you yet. That was good. But Eragon and Murtagh were about to die or get captured. Those were both really bad. You really didn't want them to die, especially Murtagh.

Haldoryn now!

Haldoryn jumped into the air, you falling several feet and landed heavily on his back. He soared upward and got level with the battle that was taking place. "What I do for friendship and love."

"Jierda Ra'zac Finietre!

Emerald light shot out of your hands and hit the middle of the Ra'zac's army. The last thing you saw was Murtagh looking directly in your eyes before both you and Haldoryn began to fall.All at once, the whole army of the Ra'zac was obliviated. Screams filled the air as somewhere, far off a vault was opened and then closed again. Today, 3/4 of the Ra'zac population was destroyed all thanks to a girl who was both incredibly brave and incredibly foolish.

Murtagh's POV

"Oh, god, it's over. I'm never going to be able to avenge Galbatorix and what he had done to me. And mostly, I'm never going to be able to tell Gabi how much I love her." he thought as he watched the Ra'zac close in around them.

"Murtagh look." Eragon said, "It's Gabi."

Right enough, Gabi was standing on Haldoryn's back while he hovered in the air tensing up as Gabi drew her hands up. He heard Gabi shout something, a emerald green light filled the air and Gabi and Haldoryn started to fall. Before Gabi's eyes closed completely he looked directly in her eyes. He made a decision, if she survived this, he was going to tell her how he felt.

With the Ra'zac out of the way, he could tell that the dragon and Rider were almost at the ground. He acted quickly and he shouted,"Eragon get Haldoryn, I'll get Gabi."

Eragon nodded and simultaneously, the two half-brothers yelled, "Drinadik!" and blue and red magic flowed from the Rider's hands and the blue wrapped around Haldoryn and the red around Gabi. Just in time to, they were both inches from the ground. He and Eragon both sent them down gently and quickly descended themselves. Saphira and Thorn landed a yards away from the unconscious dragon and Rider. He ran up to Gabi, kneeled down next her and started to check for any vital damages. He checked her heartbeat. It was slower than normal. To slow.

"Eragon..." he started

"This is not good, he's going into Cardiac Arrest. What about Gabi?" Eragon asked, obviously worried.

"Same." he replied sadly.

"We need to give them electrical shots to the heart to keep them alive. Not a lot, just a little more than a spark to keep their hearts moving."

"How do you know this? "he asked."Brom told me that if you over exert yourself, Riders could either die or go into Cardiac Arrest. He told me how to treat it. Now, do it quickly!"

He gathered his magic and whispered, "Elejat Gabrielle."

A small lighting bolt shot from his hands and into her chest, making her body thrash. He wanted to cry seeing her in so much pain, but he knew that this was normal. After a few seconds, her breathing returned to normal and her eyes fluttered. "How can she already be waking up!" he thought to himself.

"Murtagh?" she croaked out.

He quickly looked back to her face and saw that her eyes were about to close again. but she managed to whisper out, "Thank you."


	12. Meeting A New Master

Chapter 12

You woke up to the sun shinning brightly in your face. The forest you were laying in didn't look like the one you fainted in previously. It wasn't that dense and you could see mountains in the distance. The thing that was most shocking to you was that there was a medium-sized hut a few yards away. How could there be a hut where you were... wait! You weren't lying on the ground; you were lying in a cot that was placed outside. "Hey where are everyone anyway?" you thought to yourself. You sat up and gingerly placed a bare foot on the ground beside you because of your accident. Seeing that it didn't hurt, you put more weight on that foot and stood up. You immediately started to feel woozy and fell back down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might hurt your heart even more a familiar voice told you.

You spun around and you eyes fell on Murtagh's. Despite your "standing sickness" you sprang up from the cot, ran toward him, and gave him a hug. You felt him stiffen under your embrace, but relaxed soon enough and hugged you back.

"Thank you." you whispered. "I should probably stop coming close to dying huh?" you pulled away as he said,

"No, you think? I think I spent most of my energy on you."

You looked at him startled, but saw that he was smiling, meaning for the comment to be a joke. You smiled back. You remembered a question that had been nagging you for awhile now and asked, Where are we anyway?"

"You are in Ellesmera. Land of the elves." an unfamiliar voice answered.

You turned around to see the old man from your dreams. Startled you blurted out, "Hey, your the half naked old man from my dreams!"

"Gabi!" Murtagh said angrily. "Do you know who this man is?"

"Wait...elves are real?" you said ignoring Murtagh's first question.

"Um...yeah, why do you think Eragon's ears are pointed?" he said dumbstruck.

With a raised eyebrow, the old man said, "So, you are Gabrielle of Vroengaurd? How impressive. I was expecting someone more exciting. Oh well, we must deal with what we have. I am Oromis and this..." he said pointing in the sky..."is Glaedr."

From the clouds flew an enormous golden dragon with a limb missing, also the dragon from your dreams. This was getting really strange. You gasped and backed away quickly, bumping into Murtagh. From his stance you could tell this was the first time he had seen Glaedr. The golden dragon flew over in Oromis's direction and landed heavily by his side.

"So you are a Rider?" Murtagh said amazed.

"Yes and growing more old by the second. Now, come quickly."

"Wait!" you said, noticing two things simultaneously.

"First, where is Haldoryn? Second, where are Eragon and Saphira?"

"Haldoryn is recuperating and Eragon and Saphira went back to the Burning Plains to help with the war." Oromis answered.

"Why is Haldoryn still recuperating? I'm awake. Why isn't he?" you asked worried.

Quiet Gabrielle! Oromis needs to talk to you privately. Come.

You guessed it was Glaedr because there wasn't another dragon in sight. You followed Oromis into the cottage, Murtagh sat on the cot while he waited for you, and Glaedr lay down outside the door.

The first thing that Oromis told you was, "From now on you will refer to Glaedr and myself as Master or ebrithil. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master."

"While you are here, the only places you are allowed are your room and my cottage. You are not to do anything rash nor stupid. You are to treat other Riders and elves you do not know with the utmost respect. And last of all, you may not have any relationships with Murtagh or Eragon for that matter."

You blushed at the last comment, but being who you are you had to ask, "Why can't I have a relationship with them? What am I? Too young?" you laughed, meaning for it to be a joke.

"Yes." Oromis said simply.

"Oh." you said nervously. Your master was starting to get you edgy.

"Do you understand?" asked Oromis urgently.

"Yes master." you replied disappointed.

"Good, now we must finish your training."In the past month you had been training with Oromis and Haldoryn with Glaedr. Sometimes you would switch and you would go with Glaedr and Haldoryn would go with Oromis. You had learned many new things that Galbatorix hadn't taught you previously. When you were not training you were sleeping in your room/tree and when you were not sleeping you were hanging with Murtagh and Thorn. You were desperately trying to start a friendship with Thorn but he kept rejecting you. You were crushed every time he did this, but you soon stopped trying altogether. He just didn't trust you you guessed. Nevertheless, you and Murtagh had grown more and more friendlier despite Oromis's "no relationship rule" in place. You also gained some Elvin friends from the village. Oromis had taught you the proper way of greeting elves and had already memorized it. Murtagh still hadn't and every time he messed up you had to translate for him so the elves wouldn't totally hate him. They still remember he used to be on Galbatorix's side. But eventually, he gained some male Elvin friends and was now very close to a few of them. You always worried about Eragon and Saphira. You had grown very close to the both of them and wondered when this stupid war was going to end.

But one day when you were sitting in a small tree reading a book about the history of the Riders with Murtagh you saw Janique, one of your new friends run up to you and exclaim hastily,

"Eragon has returned with great news."


	13. A Troubling Message

Chapter 13

"What! I thought he wasn't supposed to be back for at least another 3 weeks!" Murtagh said nervously.

"Does it really matter? I mean he's back Murtagh! He's your fuckin half-brother!" you said as you sprang up from your spot on the branch landing on the ground almost Elvin like. You noticed that you jumped from at least 35 feet up. You were becoming more Elvin-like every day. Murtagh landed beside you from his tree branch lower to the ground than yours.

"Come quickly! He's just arrived!" Janique said hurriedly and started to run toward the spot you took off with Haldoryn to go to your masters house everyday. You followed right behind her with Murtagh by your side. In a matter of seconds you could see Saphira, Eragon, and some other girl you didn't recognized behind Eragon being tackled with questions from the other elves. Eragon, on the hand, was looking around frantically. It looked like he was searching for something important because his features looked tired and scared. Something had to be wrong. You sped up your pace when Eragon's searching gaze found yours and motioned for you and Murtagh to hurry. When Murtagh and yourself approached Eragon, the girl, and Saphira all the elves backed up and began to quiet down immediately. You looked up at Eragon and said worriedly,

"Eragon, what happened?"

"No time to explain, we have to leave now." the girl snapped.

"And who are you, Eragon's girlfriend?" you snapped back.

You noticed that Eragon had started to blush at your comment to the girl. "So Eragon does have a love interest. This should be interesting." you thought.

"No, Gabrielle this is Arya, Arya, Gabrielle." Eragon said quickly. "We have to leave now. We need your help. Gabi, the Ra'zac army you killed, well they kind of rebelled and are killing everything in sight."

"Alright, Ill be right back." you said.

Haldoryn! Eragon is back and we are going to war!

I will meet you at the tree. he replied sadly.

What's the matter Haldoryn? You sound sad.

I do not like war.

You ran off to your room, changed into something more fitting for war, took out Haldoryn's speed saddle, and put it on Haldoryn's back once he got to your tree. You made it back faster than Murtagh did with Thorn. Once he got back you all sprang into the sky, heading off to The Beor Mountains.


	14. We're Flying Again! Oh Great

Chapter 14

After a few hours of flying you decided that you couldn't take the silence anymore and said, "When will we get there?" you whined pitifully.

"Wow Gabi I think you just made a new personal record. That was the longest time you have stayed quiet. Congratulations." Eragon said jokingly.

"Oh ha, very funny. Ill make sure to tell Oromis to write that down. No, seriously when will we get there?"

"Well since I left the Burning Plains a day ago to fly to Ellesmera I'm guessing well be there in about an hour." replied Eragon.

"Why are the Ra'zac attacking the Beor Mountains anyway? I thought they lived in Helgrind." You asked.

"The Varden are their main target for some reason and I plain to stop them." Eragon answered back.

"Well good for you Mr. 90 reckless, 10 brave, but I thought the Varden are at the Burning Plains."

"They are. I'm guessing the Razac want to destroy Farthen Dur."

"Well that sums it down to about fifty more reasons why they are attacking."

"How are you so happy about this Gabi? We are about to go to war!" Murtagh finally said."Oh, I'm not happy, I'm scared. But I handle it easier than most guys I know."

Your party had been flying for over 7 hours over the Hadarac Desert and you were wishing that you were training back at Ellesmera with Oromis. That, at least, was a lot easier than this thing you were about to get into. "Well I hope I wont end up getting knocked unconscious this time." You thought to yourself. It was amazing that just eight months ago (Me: You trained with Oromis for a long time.) you were dodging thrown wine bottles by Edgar Shoke and now you were riding on an emerald green dragon named Haldoryn, off to war. Time flies by when you're a dragon Rider.

The elf, Arya had not said a thing after Eragon introduced you to her. But, damn, she was pretty. She had almond shaped emerald eyes with a heart shaped face to go with it, tan completion, and her hair was a not like most elves silvery blond hair, her's was a light brown that went past her upper back. No wonder Eragon was attracted to her.

"Oh, come on! I'm so bored! I really want some excitement here!" you yelled in exasperation.

"Gabrielle shut up! Do you want someone to find us?" Arya yelled back in anger.

You briefly forgot Oromis's golden rule about treating elves with the outmost respect and said,

"Well sorry little-miss-priss. At least I'm not the one holding on to some guy for dear life!"

"If it wasn't for Eragon I would be dead now because of Durza!"

"Oh, so Eragon, you saved a girl before I was around? Hmm no wonder you both like each other so much."

"Don't get me into this." Eragon mumbled.

"I don't even like him! I'm just hanging on so I don't fall off!"

Eragon visibly flinched after Arya's last comment. He must like her a lot.

"Oh, first you praise him now you insult him! Now look what you did! You made Eragon sad!" you said in a baby-like voice.

"Like I care!" she screamed back. She was now screeching while waving her hands around like a maniac to stress her words."Oh, nice excuse! You're a damn elf! You could probably fly all the way to Helgrind and back without even a scratch! You would do everyone a favor if you fell off!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Lets see if elves can fly!" you said wickedly. God! This girl just pissed you off! Who did she think she was? A princess?

You started to do something you would never do. You started to gather magic to blast Arya off Eragon's back, but just as you were about to release it Murtagh and Thorn flew in front of you.

"Gabrielle knock it off! Will you both please get along! I hate to remind you, but we are about to go into war so if you would both say sorry to each other we can continue our flight to the Beor Mountains! If we are an inch late, the Ra'zac will most likely win this war and we will lose Farthen Dur!" Murtagh said icily.

You plainly flinched because Murtagh's expression softened and said more gently,

"Gabi just get along with Arya. She has saved our lives countless times."

Well he did have a point. And if this girl had saved Murtagh's life than this changed everything.

"Imp willing to accept your apology if you accept mine first Arya. You forced out at the last minute. It was wrong of me to make fun of you that way. I am sorry." You said with a look that clearly said we might be apologizing, but this will never be over.

"I accept your apology." She mumbled back with the same look.

Apparently satisfied, Murtagh pulled back behind us again and we resumed out silence.

Well that was interesting. I never knew you could be so violent.

Arya just pisses me off!

You must learn to control you emotions.

Oh I know. Sorry for practically yelling in your ear.

Its all right. It didn't hurt that much anyway.

Well that's good to know. So how is it with you and Saphira? Get any urges lately?

Gabi! That was personal!

Hey, don't blame it all on me. It was Eragon's suggestion that I ask you after about eight months.

Well my answer will have to wait. Here we are.


	15. The Battle Begun

Chapter 15

Oh. was your reply. What else were you going to say? Its not like, "Hey everybody its time to kill people!" It was a quite somber day.

"Um, so what's the plan?" you said as you looked down onto the Beor Mountains. You were still a couple of miles away from the marching troops of Ra'zac, but you could clearly there were more than 10,000. "Will any Rider die today?" you asked yourself.

"Arya, Ill drop you off with some of the Varden waiting in Farthen Dur. Saphira and I will go to the main gate. Gabi and Murtagh, I want you both to go and try and take out as much Ra'zac before they attack Farthen Dur. Gabi be careful. You and Haldoryn have no armor on due to our rush. Are we all ready?" Everyone nodded their heads. "All right, lets go!"

Haldoryn and Thorn immediately started toward the front lines of the Ra'zac troops.

Are we one Gabi? Haldoryn asked.

I truly hope so. I love you Haldoryn.

I love you too Gabi.

And so we go?

And so we go.

As Murtagh and I came closer to the Ra'zac, you really hoped no one would die. You couldn't help it. This was the Ra'zac. Blood-thirsty, life-threatening beasts who seriously needed to see a physiatrist. You really thought you had killed them all. But unfortunately these things had friends and these friends were really pissed off.

You were now in range and they still hadn't seen you. You and Murtagh silently agreed to attack from the back so they could take them out with the element of surprise.

"Now!" Murtagh screamed and Thorn instantly shot out a red streak of flame that took out a good hundred Ra'zac from the back. Haldoryn followed with a same burst of flame and took out another hundred. The Ra'zac's back ranks stopped and their archers took out their bows and shot round after round of arrows. Thorn flew in front of you giving you shelter from the arrows. Now the archers were open until they shot more arrows so you gathered magic in your hands and yelled out, "hvitr brisinger!"(white fire) A bluish-reddish ball of energy flew toward the Ra'zac and took out all the archers. It first froze them to kill them then it burnt their bodies so no one could get any ideas.

"Nice Gabi!" Murtagh yelled next to you in admiration. But then you noticed a dark shape coming toward you. Uneasily you said pointing, "Murtagh what is that thing?" he followed your finger and when his eyes found the target he gasped. "No...this...this is impossible! You killed him! This should not be happening!"

"Murtagh! What's the matter! Who is it? What is it?"

His widened eyes found yours and said, "Its Shruikan, but without a Rider. He's still alive. Somehow."

"What! I did kill him! I heard his roar when he died! He's supposed to be dead!""I know! I know! Just let me think."

Shruikans black figure came closer and closer. You would soon be in his range to fry you. Not a very happy thought.

"No, not is the time to think. We need to defend ourselves. Now."

Murtagh turned toward Shruikans oncoming figure and said, "It might be because Shruikan was never really Galbatorix's dragon. He was just bonded to him by magic. Now we have to kill him without being killed ourselves. This is going to be fun."

Haldoryn, what do I do? I've never had to fight a dragon before and we don't have any armor on at all. We're going to die!

Of course we won't Gabi. We just have to stay back a little and I'll shoot fire at him while you do the same with magic. Murtagh will attack him head on. Easy.

Oh, never thought of that. Thanks.

Um, no problem.

"Murtagh, I'll stay back using magic and Haldoryn will use fire. You can attack from head on. Sound ok?"

"Yeah, just don't die."

"Same goes for you."

Shruikan was now so close that you could see the strain of his wing muscles as he flew toward you. He seemed to slow down a little, but you didn't care he was a dangerous, rider less dragon, and he was about to kill you.

Um, Haldoryn?

On it.He spiraled down under the black dragon and you quickly gathered magic, aimed for his soft underbelly and shouted, "Brisinger!"

Shruikan gave a roar of pain and thrashed out at the disturbance which just happened to be you. Oh great. His tail came crashing down, but in a split second, Haldoryn spiraled down and his tail missed your head by centimeters.

That was too close!

Yeah, tell me about it. I'm the one carrying you.

Point taken.

Haldoryn swooped back up and threw fire on Shruikan's back. Thorn came in and gripped the dark dragon's chest with his teeth and refused to let go. Shruikan was in so much pain it hurt you to see him like this. Then, as you watched, Shruikan looked directly into your eyes and a new presence pressed on your mind until your barriers broke and Shruikan's pain flooded into you and Haldoryn. It was like an intense heat. That's all you could feel, sword piercing heat. It numbed your senses until finally an unfamiliar, deep, pained voice spoke to you.

Tell him to let me go or my pain will kill you. I mean none of you harm.

"Anything to get out of this pain," you thought. Immediately, forced opened your eyes and looked at the battle in front of you. Shruikan was dying. You screamed to Murtagh, "Let him go! He means us no harm! Let him go!"

"But Gabi?"

You interrupted him and said, "No, if he dies, I die too! Now let him go!"

You watched as Thorn let Shruikan's chest go slowly and backed away. The Ra'zac, you noticed, took advantage of the interruption and were running away from Farthen Dur. I guess four dragons were too much for them.

The pain subsided and Shruikan spoke to both you and Murtagh.

I mean you no harm. Galbatorix is destroyed and I am now free. I was coming to help, but I realize now that that was a foolish mistake to come here.

"No, you were coming toward us with extreme speed and we just reacted, we're sorry."

"What!? Gabi, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking he doesn't mean us any harm. Now I think we should heal him before he really dies."

"Are you crazy? He could kill us!"

I promise you. I will not kill you.

Murtagh looked warily between you and the black dragon. You could see he was weakening.

"All right. But if you kill her, I'll kill you."

Only her? What about your safety?"That doesn't matter right now. Let's just heal you and be done with it."

Murtagh and Thorn started toward the now empty, rocky ground. You waited for Shruikan to go first and then followed him. Once on the ground, you dismounted Haldoryn and walked steadily toward Shruikan's side where Murtagh already was. Once you were there you looked at the wound, well there actually was no wound. You started to look up, but suddenly, Shruikan turned into someone you never wanted to see again, Edgar Shoke.

You looked up to see Murtagh lying on the ground knocked out. Your eyes found your supposed-to-be-dead master's and he said,

"Surprise."


	16. True Feelings

Chapter 16

Murtagh's POV

You woke up with the sun shinning in your face and with pain itching through your body. You opened you eyes and found yourself in a small room alone with Eragon and Arya who were sitting next to you talking with tired, sad faces. It looked like you were inside the medical ward of Farthen Dur. Eragon was the first one to notice your alertness and said,

"Good afternoon Murtagh. Have a good sleep?"

You noticed he was trying to avert the conversation from the battle from earlier.

"What do you mean good afternoon?" you said while trying to get up. "What happened? Where's Thorn, Saphira, and Haldoryn? And where is Gabrielle?"

Laying a hand on your chest, Eragon gently pushed down until you were lying down again. He looked in your eyes and said tiredly,

"Rest my friend. It is too late. She is gone."

"I told you to give him more of that sleeping water." Arya said to Eragon.

"What she's gone? What happened?"

"We don't know who took her and Eragon and I are unable to scry her. We hoped you would tell us after you woke. Do you remember anything that happened?" replied Arya."I remember Shruikan turning into an old man with scars on his face and then it all goes black. I must have been knocked out."

"What!" Eragon and Arya said simultaneously. "He was hear? When?" Eragon said, picking up the conversation.

You then proceeded to tell them everything leading up to Gabrielle's capture."Hmm. You said the Gabrielle was taken by a man with scars?" You nodded. "You don't think that this could be the man Gabi mentioned before as her old master, Edgar Shoke?"

"I thought he was dead?" you said.

"He was. I'm suspecting dark magic at work here. We should start looking at her old home and work off from there." Eragon said quickly.

"We're leaving now?" Arya said surprised.

"Hey! Wait a minute. You guys never told me where everyone is. How long have I been sleeping?" you said quickly before they could interrupt again.Eragon looked at you and smiled a rare smile and said, "Stubborn as ever. Alright, Thorn, Saphira, and Haldoryn are in the dragon hold. You have been sleeping for about ten

hours. Can you walk Murtagh?"

"I don't know. Let's see shall we?" You then proceeded to take off the thin blankets covering yourself and placed your bare feet on the cold stone floor. You shivered as the cold seeped into your feet and then remembered a time when Gabi was doing the same a couple months ago. That thought propelled you and put weight on your feet and seeing that it didn't hurt, you stood up completely. You now had to look down to Eragon and Arya. Eragon mumbled something about him liking it better when you were lying down. Eragon then smiled and said, "Sometimes I forget how tall you are. We're always on dragons!"

"We're leaving now?" Arya repeated.

"Yes Arya. I think to be quicker I think you should ride Haldoryn. If he comes he can help us find Gabi." Eragon finished quickly.

"Do you think it would be appropriate Eragon? Haldoryn is Gabrielle's dragon and I don't think he necessarily likes me very much." Arya replied with a worried expression.Laying a hand on Arya's shoulder Eragon smiled and said, "You worry too much. Everything will be fine." Looking toward you Eragon said, "Are you ready Murtagh?"You nodded your head and started toward the dragon hold. You knew the general direction because you had seen it from the sky during the battle previously. You immediately started to feel guilty about losing Gabi. If only you had been quicker you might have knocked out the old man instead of yourself. Thoughts of Gabi made you realize that your feet had led you straight to the dragon hold. Eragon went right up to Saphira and Haldoryn with Arya beside him. You saw that Eragon was introducing Arya to Haldoryn so you walked up to Thorn who was already in front of you.

Thorn, how are you?No Murtagh, how are you? He said as he looked deep into your eyes and said,

Something is troubling you.

I'm worried about Gabi. Her old master, Edgar Shoke stole her and knocked me out! you said growing more furious by the second.

We will find her Murtagh. Thorn said compassionately.

But what if we don't? What if we get there and she's hurt or even worse dead? I will never be able to tell her you trailed off not sure if you should continue.

Noticing this, Thorn pushed on.

Tell her what Murtagh?

You took a deep breath and said,

I'll never be able to tell her that I love her.


	17. Just In Time

Chapter 17

Gabrielle's POV (2 days after Murtagh woke up.)

You woke on a wet, damp floor, black surrounding you everywhere. You couldn't see anything. As far as you knew, you were in a black void and no way of getting out. You raised your hand and waved it in front of your face and saw nothing. Then you tried to reach Haldoryn, but surprisingly, you found that you couldn't reach him. "I must be drugged" you thought and that meant that whoever drugged you was an enemy.

But, then you could see a faint light up ahead. Very far ahead.

"Alright, I'm either dead or I'm in a very big room." you said out loud.

Finally, you heard a voice that you never wanted to hear again.

"I would go with the second one. I don't want to kill you yet." Edgar Shoke said as he stepped up to the spot where you were lying on the floor, holding a candle. Right away, you flipped behind yourself and landed on your feet a few yards away where you had been previously.

"Oh, looks like Gabrielle has learned some new tricks. I can relate." Edgar said and in a blink of an eye, he was in your face again. Quickly, he punched you with intense strength and you hit a wall very far away. You slipped down but he was again in front of you. He grabbed your wrists and pulled you up, pinning you to the wall. You could barely see his face because he had dropped the candle when he punched you.

"I guess the torturing wouldn't work without a light to see your torturer." He said. He raised his hand, smiled wickedly at you and whispered,

"Brisingr." The flame from his hand flew up and landed in a chandelier far up and you could now see your surroundings. You were right. You were in a room relative to a great hall in a castle. Once grand, it was now looking more like a crypt. With cobwebs, furniture tossed and cracks in the walls where you guessed the water was coming from, it didn't look like it had been used in a long time. You looked up surprised at your former master and said equally surprised,

"I thought you gave up with magic. You could never control it."

"Control it!" he barked. "I am known for my control with magic. My strength is greater than yours and nothing can defeat me! You didn't think that measly ball of my own dark magic would have killed me did you?" he said.

You watched as he stepped away from you and transformed into the man that you thought had killed. Edgar Shoke's blue eyes turned into the grey eyes of Galbatorix. He stepped over to you once more and said,

"You will tell me of the prophecies that will foretell my death."

"What prophecies? I don't even know what your talking about."

"You little liar! Risa! Ganga aptr!" You were lifted ten feet up in the air and then slammed into the wall. Hard. Lights swam in front of your eyes as you almost lost consciousness. You struggled awake just as he let the magic binding you go and you fell to the floor. You landed on your ankle weirdly and you screamed in pain as you felt in break.

"Now, tell me the prophecies." He repeated.

You too repeated, "What prophecies?"

He growled in frustration and yelled, "Thrysta!" You felt the air being squeezed out of you. When you tried to take in a breath, more air would escape. As he slowly suffocated you, he said,

"This is the last time, tell me the prophecies that will foretell me my death so I can stop it."

Before you could say anything someone stole the words right out of your mouth.

"What prophecies Galbatorix? I think she has made it clear that she doesn't know. Even you should see that." It was Eragon on Saphira.

"Let her go Galbatorix." Murtagh growled, on Thorn, with his bow trained on Galbatorix's heart, on your left.

"You are outnumbered." Arya said to you right and to your surprise, on Haldoryn.

"How did you kids get in here without me hearing!" Galbatorix said angrily.

"I made it up. It's a transportation thing. I did a good job for only two hours of researching if I do say so myself." said Eragon.

"I won't repeat myself again. LET HER GO!" Murtagh screamed as he realized you were losing more and more air. You wouldn't survive for much longer.

All three dragons growled at the same time, making it sound more fierce. Galbatorix looked back in forth among Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya, all of their bows trained on him. He looked wickedly at Murtagh and said,

"Your right, she doesn't know, but one of you must know. She is no use to me anymore. Jier" he began, but before he could finish the fatal blow, Haldoryn roared fiercely, and, in surprise, Galbatorix lost control of the magic binding you and you were finally able to breath again. Murtagh appeared behind you, grabbed you and, mumbled, "Tranklabet."

You appeared on Thorn and you were lying on Murtagh

"Eragon let's go!" he shouted.

"No! You take Gabi and Arya and get out of here! Lead them away safely! I'll finish this!"

"But, Eragon" Arya began.

"Go Arya! I'll be fine. Trust me." He said emotionally.

"Come on Arya, let's go. He'll be fine. I know it." You whispered to her.

"Be safe Eragon. I hope to see you soon." She said with tears in her eyes. With one last look at Eragon she yelled, "Tranklabet!" and was gone.

"Eragon!" yelled Murtagh.

Eragon looked to Murtagh.

"Kick his ass for me!"

"I will my friend!"

"Good, Tranklabet." And the last thing you saw was Eragon being thrown in the air, hitting the same place you had.

"Goodbye Eragon." You whispered.


	18. Mostly Like a Hollywood Soap

Chapter 18

Eragon's POV

Finally, Murtagh and Gabi disappeared. You turned your gaze to Galbatorix who was looking sharply back at you. He straightened from his bent over position and said,

"You will pay for that. Risa! Ganga aptr!" you were picked up from Saphira and thrown against the wall. You spat out a grunt of pain and Saphira yelled, Eragon! She roared angrily and charged at Galbatorix. He easily evaded her by jumping high in the air. You guessed he had used some magic to help him get up that high. Galbatorix released you as he landed back on the ground. He started toward you but Saphira flew in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ah, you annoying dragon!" he yelled irritably. "Get out of my way!"

All of a sudden you heard a roar coming from under the stone floors you were standing on. Something hard hit the floor and a crack appeared under Saphira. Suddenly understanding what was happening you shouted loudly in your mind, Saphira get in the air! Saphira quickly took flight and flew towards you. When she got to you, you jumped up and grabbed the saddle horn and swung into the familiar place between Saphira's spines. She quickly took flight again because she had read your mind and found out what you were going to do. Just as you strapped yourself in, the floor gave way and Galbatorix fell down with the stone. Quickly, you pictured Saphira and yourself and shouted, "skolir!" A strong blue shield blanketed you and Saphira so you wouldn't get hit by the rocks that were about to fall. Raising your right hand to the high ceiling you shouted, "Stenr reisa!" You slowly lifted the whole ceiling and everything on top of that about ten yards in the air. When you found that it was high enough you made one last heave and the whole building was tossed in the air to the side about fifty meters away.

I never thought I was that strong. I'm not even tired! I didn't think I could do that without your help.

That just proves how strong you are getting. I am proud of you.

Thanks Saphira, but we're not done yet.

To your amazement, Galbatorix was coming back up again, but he wasn't alone. Under him flew the darkest dragon you had ever seen with equally black eyes. It was also very large; even bigger then Glaedr and his wing span must have been three times the size of Saphira's. This was indeed the terrifying Shruikan Brom had told you about. Shruikan flew up to Saphira's height and Galbatorix drew his sword that was as dark as the night itself. You suddenly realized that this was the end. One of you would die tonight. You repeated your thoughts to Saphira and she said in reply,

Yes Eragon. You may not feel ready but fate has brought us in this direction and we must face it without a second thought. We both have been dreading this day since Gabrielle arrived knowing it was to come soon. Eragon, you and I will defeat this man who has come very close to destroying dragon existence! Are you with me? She turned to look at you with a single sapphire eye. You replied with you drawing your rightful sword, Mor'ranr (peace). You met Galbatorix's eyes and he looked back at you with a hatred you had never seen in your eighteen years.

Together. you said. Saphira gave a roar of approval and with a great burst of speed, charged at Shruikan.

Murtagh's POV

You were pacing feverishly back in forth in the room you had been laying in just days ago. Gabi was laying in the one bed that this room provided, sleeping. You had many thoughts buzzing inside your mind presently and you couldn't think straight. Where is Eragon? Is Gabi going to be ok? If Eragon does return will Galbatorix be dead or will he still be a threat? God, where the hell is Eragon?

Murtagh! Relax! You are really hurting my head with all your loud thinking! said Thorn irritably from the dragon hold. You had insisted on staying with Gabi. In a softer tone he said, Galbatorix is very strong and it will take some time for Eragon to kill him. Gabrielle will be fine man, she's just sleeping. Yes, Eragon will most likely kill Galbatorix. Now, can you stop thinking and go to bed?

Sorry Thorn, I'm just so worried.

About Gabrielle?

I feel so guilty. Me caring more about a girl then my best friend. He's more likely to die right now and she's just sleeping!

Why don't you just tell her?

No. I can't get involved with a relationship right now. It's too dangerous.

That's not stopping Eragon.

What do you mean?

Didn't you see how he reluctantly said for Arya to go? The man loves her and he is the savior of all dragons with a man out to kill her. Your just the best friend who has fallen in love with the girl who has the power to undo oaths. When she wakes up I want you to tell her you love her and if you don't someone else will win her and your opportunity will be gone. Do you hear me?

Thorn?

Yes?

I never thought you could be so caring. I love you buddy.

I've always cared about you Murtagh more than you will ever know. Now go to sleep.

I will, goodnight.

Goodnight.


	19. On the Crags of Tel'naeir

Chapter 19

Eragon's POV

Saphira, how are we supposed to kill him when he is still feeding off of the Vault of Souls? I still remember the words Brom told me but I don't see how I'm supposed to use them when he has an inexhaustible amount of energy still after hours of battling him…watch out! You said on top of a shaky Saphira as a bolt of fire flew towards you. Warily, she did a barrel roll and barely dodged it. You both were exhausted and you didn't know how much more you could take. You drew saved energy from one of the few gems left from the pommel of your sword and gave it to Saphira.

The destroyed building that you had lifted and thrown was at least one hundred feet below you. The Hadarac Desert stretched behind you and the Beor Mountains rose on your left and behind you. You had been dodging Galbatorix's assaults for hours now and you had done barely anything to him. Now, the only solution to this was something you really didn't want to do. The strange cat, Solembum came into your mind again and with it came his advice. On the Crags of Tel'naeir. It would soon become a race for your life. They were very far away and once Galbatorix figured out what you were up to, he would kill you on the spot. But, even worse, you would be leading him to your friends again. A few hours was not enough time but you had no choice. To kill him you needed to weaken him.

Saphira, I know your tired but… you stopped to ward off a ball of fire sent toward you. Saphira spiraled down as Shruikan advanced and tried to clamp him jaws on Saphira.…we need to head toward Ellesmera.

Eragon, are you sure what you're doing? I trust Solembum and all but… she trailed off as you interrupted her.

Saphira, we tried to attack him with everything we know. We tried to use his strength against him. Now, we're down to just dodging. We have no other choice. We have to head off to Ellesmera.

With that, Saphira flew up and around Shruikan and shot off to Du Weldenvarden.

Haldoryn's POV(third person, exc.: he, she, it)

He shifted restlessly for the millionth time. The green dragon could not fall asleep and only thought of the strange elf girl. He felt like he was betraying Gabrielle when he thought of her but he couldn't help it. He thought of Gabrielle as a great friend, nothing more, nothing closer than that. But the elf felt very different. She felt like a long lost sister. Once he had asked Saphira about her relationship with Eragon and she has said that it was mixed. When asked about to dwell on it she said sometimes he was her brother and sometimes he was her father, it depended on the situation. He had sensed her curiosity on the subject, but thankfully, she had said nothing more.

He looked over at the girl curled up in the bed next to him in the dragon hold. Did I hatch to the wrong person? he thought to himself. Feeling his uncertainty, the elf girl stirred and opened her beautiful emerald eyes and stared quizzically at Haldoryn. Even though Haldoryn wanted to turn his eyes away, he couldn't. Now, the connection was stronger since she was awake and staring directly into his eyes. Finally, Arya broke the silence and said,

"Haldoryn, I sense your doubt. What is the matter?"

In her eyes there was a hope that he would answer back. And funnily, she got her wish.

Nothing. I'm just worried about Gabrielle, that's all. he lied.

Her eyes showed now surprise at all that he was willingly talking to her in her mind. But then, her eyes then showed that she knew he was lying.

God, her eyes, there like another mouth for her. I can tell what she knows and what she chooses to show me. he thought to himself again. Do I tell her? Can I tell her? he debated with himself. Finally, breaking down and shifting his body so he was facing the opening of the man-made cave he said, Climb up, I don't like to be confined.

Are you sure…

Yes, I'm sure. Now hurry up before I change my mind and more importantly, before Thorn wakes up.

She jumped up from her bed and clambered onto his back. While she was strapping herself in she said,

By the way, my names Arya.

When she was done, he heaved himself up off the ground and took off into the air. Looking towards Thorn's cave he sensed that he was awake already and watching them. He quickly, but quietly, flew up and out of the dragon hold until he was out of Thorn's sight.

Thorn, don't you dare tell Murtagh.you said to Thorn in a dangerous tone.

I can't promise that small fry. said Thorn back.

Oh, perfect. you said to yourself.

Murtagh's POV(switched back to second person)

Murtagh, Arya just left on Haldoryn. Thorn stated simply. You sat up quickly banging your head on the end table next to Gabi's bed.

"Ow! Oh shit!"

What! Oh, shit!

Your yelling and the bang made from your head hitting the end table woke Gabi with a start.

Gabrielle's POV

You were peacefully sleeping when you were woken by a loud bang and shortly followed by a equally loud curse.

"Ow! Oh shit!" Murtagh yelled.

"Ah! What! What happened?!" you yelled, sitting up frantically. Hearing your yell, Murtagh looked over at you and said,

"Oh…um…sorry Gabi. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right I know you didn't do it on purpose. What caused you to yell like that anyway?"

"Um…well…the problem is…" Murtagh started nervously. Impatiently you yelled,

"Out with it man! What happened?"

"Arya just left on Haldoryn!" Murtagh yelled back.

You looked at him with startled eyes and said,

"Why would Haldoryn do that? I'm his Rider, why would he leave with her?"

"I don't know but Eragon told us before.."

You interrupted him and said,

"Wait! Where's Eragon anyway? Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"He's still out fighting Galbatorix and Shruikan."

"Oh…" you said close to tears. Looking at the ground you said, "You can continue now."

Murtagh's POV

Choosing your words carefully as to not make her anymore upset you said, "Um…well before we came to get you, Eragon told us when we came back to stay inside the building at all costs. That way it would make it even harder for Galbatorix to find you…I mean us." You corrected yourself quickly. Seeing it had no effect on her whatsoever you said pleadingly to Thorn,

Um Thorn can you help?

Wow man…taking love advice from a dragon. You really are pathetic…

Thorn, come on.

Take it slow. Just comfort her for now. We really need to go and bring them back. I have a bad feeling about them leaving.

With that you swiftly stood up and held out your hand for Gabi to take. She looked up surprised and you simply said,

"Come here."

You happily watched as she carefully took your hand and you helped her stand up. Once she was standing she enveloped you in a hug and let out all the emotion she had been holding back for awhile now. A tingly feeling you had grown to embrace started up in your stomach and gradually rose to a painful knot. You hated to see her cry. You hugged her back and began to affectionately stroke her hair.

"Gabi, everything is going to be ok." You said trying to calm her down.

Murtagh, I'm coming down. By the time I'm there I better have to stop you guys.

No problem. you said back.

"Gabi?" you said softly as you gently lifted her chin so she was looking at you. She looked at you with a question in her eye. You continued,

"I hate to see you cry." You said and brought your head closer with your hand still on her chin. She brought her head the rest of the way and finally, her lips met with yours. She wrapped her arms around your head and your hands found her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss deepened and that tingly feeling shot through your veins and lit your emotions on fire. You were like that for a few more minutes, each minute making the kiss more heated.

Finally, you pulled away and whispered in her ear,

"I love you Gabi."

She whispered back, "I love you too Murtagh."

You smiled at this and kissed her forehead. You grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and down the stairs where Thorn was waiting. You jumped on first and then turned to help Gabi up, but you found that she was already behind you strapping herself in. You laughed quietly to yourself and began to quickly strap yourself in. When you were done and in the air, Thorn said to both of you,

Welcome to the family Gabi.


	20. Finale Du Vrangr Gata

Chapter 20 Finale!

Eragon's POV

On the horizon, the great forest of Du Weldenvarden slowly rose into view as you approached it. You were now down to your last resort of energy as you drew energy from the plants and animals below you. You heard Galbatorix's slowly receding laugh behind you as he said,

"Resorting to something like that Eragon, I am surprised! If only you had taken up my offer as my apprentice you would never have to draw energy from things so lowly."

The newly drawn energy was split and placed first in Saphira, then yourself. The cuts and bruises slowly healed on your skin and some of the ache from your bones ebbed away. You also heard Saphira sigh in relief as the raw energy took its toll on her.

Do you think you could fly faster now? Not to seem impatient or anything…

Of course I can! And Eragon, if you weren't impatient or worried I'd throw you off, thinking you had gone crazy.

With that she picked up more speed and placed at least another quarter of a mile between you and HIM. You were now flying over Kirtan, a medium-sized town about three miles away from Ellesmera. The Crags of Tel'naeir were at least another three miles away from Ellesmera.

We're almost there Saphira, keep on going girl.

I wasn't planning on stopping Eragon.

In response, she beat her wings faster and ate away another mile before starting another again.

Arya's POV (forgive me if this isn't very exciting. I really don't like Arya, she's too complex-her emotions I mean-it's hard to write.)

You had already entered your forest and had past Ilia Feon and Ceris a few minutes ago. Haldoryn had told you he was going to Rona Lake, a small lake north-east from Nadindel. You wondered why. There was an importance to that lake but you couldn't remember what. Interrupting your thoughts, Haldoryn spoke,

Arya there is something I need to tell you before we arrive at the lake. Something that Thorn confided in me. Something very important.

Well, what is it?

Well, you see, there's these two prophecies. One about Gabrielle's true family and one about herself and…you.

I'll begin with the first prophecy. Your father went off to war and was gravely injured during the battle. In hope, he cast a spell on a small ordinary parrot that was sitting in a tree near by.

Blagden. you realized with a start.

Yes, precisely. The spell made the parrot speak in riddles about what happened to him. He was then found by a beautiful maiden healer and was brought into Galbatorix's castle. The healer turned out to be Galbatorix's sister, Matilda. Matilda made him fall in love with her and they soon had an affair, got married, and had two children. They named the oldest Jayna and the youngest Gabrielle.

What! This can't be. This means that Gabrielle is my half-sister and Galbatorix is Gabrielle's uncle! Where did Thorn hear all of this?

He said Oromis came and told himself and Eragon. Now please, do not interrupt anymore. There is still much more.

Matilda,

he began again,

was also gifted in the power to undo oaths, he opposite of Galbatorix's gift. When Galbatorix found out, he was enraged and tried to kill her. Ten year old Jayna-the more powerful of the two sisters-took the power away from her mother while she slept and placed it inside Gabrielle because she knew Galbatorix would soon kill her too. But instead of Galbatorix coming to kill her, Morzan came. She put up a great fight, but was sadly killed eventually. Still in a rage, he sent Morzan again to kill Gabrielle's parents. They were killed in their sleep the same day. Gabrielle was only seven years old when she ran away and was found by her first master, Edgar Shoke.

And now, for the most important prophecy. Your father had your magical inheritance sill when he left for war. So, when Matilda gave birth to Gabrielle he gave the inheritance to her instead of you or Jayna because he sensed great power hidden in Gabrielle. So, Gabrielle has your magical inheritance. The inheritance that strengthens your magical abilities; the ability dragon eggs search for. That's why you didn't get your dragon when you turned 30, you didn't have your rightful inheritance, Gabrielle does. That is why we are going to Rona Lake. Rona Lake is…

The place where the dragons are held.

Gabrielle's POV

Your body moved slightly with the motion of Thorn's wing beats. Thorn had been following Haldoryn's sent for an hour so far and slowly rising in the horizon was Du Weldenvarden, the guarding forest. It seems like Haldoryn and Arya were headed to Ardwen or Rona lake. You wondered why. The two lakes had no importance as far as you were concerned. Only that they were a valuable water resource for the elves.

"Hey, Murtagh?"

"Yes love?"

You giggled at the name and wrapped your arms tighter around his wasit. You asked,

"Why do you think Haldoryn and Arya are going to some lake? What, are they thirsty?"

Murtagh laughed at your comment and said more earnestly,

"No, I recall Eragon telling me his theory about the living dragons. He said if there was some left they'd probably would go to a lake that isn't inhabited. The lake farthest away from people is Rona Lake. But remember," he said turning around to look you in the eye, "it's only a theory."

You smiled and he smiled back and kissed you softly on the lips before turning back around to look ahead. You had now entered the vast forest.

"Now only a couple more miles." You thought to yourself.

Arya's POV

You just sat there in shock and confusion. So much information was passing through your brain at the moment so you couldn't think. That's why you didn't notice that Haldoryn had now flown over Ardwen Lake and was now entering a much thicker forest area surrounding Rona Lake.

Only a couple more miles now. Haldoryn said, interrupting your thoughts, again.

Oh, really? Where are we?

Um, Arya, we just flew over Ardwen Lake.

Oh. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.

Heh, can't blame you. That's a lot of information I just told you.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Well, the majority of it. When you were approximately one mile away from Rona Lake, a bright yellow, young dragon came out of the thick forest and started to lead you towards it. Its like they knew you were coming. Assuring your thoughts, the young dragon, without turning around said,

We have been expecting you true Rider. But where is the other Rider? We were expecting her too…

She's coming. Along with Thorn and his Rider, Murtagh. Haldoryn said quickly

Ah, well we are sorry but the young Murtagh and Thorn may not enter. Would you like to stop and make accommodations?

No, they will figure it out.

As you wish, Master.

Master who? And they're coming? Ok, somebody better explain because I'm confused.

This time the dragon did turn around and said with an amused tone as you flew into the territory of Rona Lake,

Well, don't you see? You will be the savior of the lost dragons. You are going to take the Master away from that other girl, Gabrielle.

Eragon's POV

There they were. The Crags of Tel'naeir. You were now in clear sight of them as Saphira circled around them. A small ledge jutted out to the ravine that was very deep and very dangerous. One bad step and bang! Goodbye dragon existence. You had noticed Shruikan slowly advancing and was now only a few meters away, almost in firing range. If a powerful, half-crazed lunatic wasn't chasing you, trying to kill you, you'd have stopped on one of the bigger ledges and taken a rest. But of course, you couldn't because you had someone to kill and now was not the time for resting.

You can say that again.

Saphira! You REALLY need to stop reading my personal thoughts. They're private.

Oh, sorry little one. But after all of this is done I'm going to give you some advice on that elf. You REALLY need some advice in that department.

Oh, thanks Saphira. Thanks a lot. Now, to the matter at hand. We need to stall them.

You mean I have to stall them.

Yes, that's what I was thinking…unfortunately.

I see your reasons Eragon. If I die you can still beat him. If you die, well, we fail.

I really don't want to do this though.

Do you trust me Eragon?

Absolutely.

Alright then, no questions asked. Well, good luck.

With that she did a barrel roll and you purposely dropped from the saddle. You landed 50 feet later on a larger ledge leading to the more important shelf of rock. Thank god for elf- like reflexes. You took one look above you and saw Saphira charging towards Shruikan. You had a few minutes at the most.

You took a deep breath and walked carefully out to the edge of the protrusion. Now that you were out here, you could now see a large door at the bottom of the ravine that looked hundreds of years old. You took an even larger breath and finally shouted,

"My name is Eragon!"

Gabrielle's POV

You had finally passed Ardwen Lake and were now entering a deeper part of the forest that you guessed was surrounding Rona Lake.

"We are finally catching up." You said cheerfully, but Thorn was quick to extinguish the cheerful thoughts.

That may be not so good. I sense something else is coming towards us.

Like what Thorn? spoke Murtagh.

Like a dragon.

Is it a dragon we know? you said.

No, it's a dragon I know.

What… replied Murtagh.

Just wait.

Just then, a gorgeous male dragon with shinning white scales rose gracefully out of the trees. Thorn backpedaled to slow quickly and gave a snort of surprise.

I was not expecting him.

Who is it Thorn? you said curiously.

Thorn was about to reply but the older dragon had reached your height and was looking only at you. Without warning the dragon dove into your mind summing up your whole life into a few minutes. He wasn't gentle, but he wasn't harsh either. You didn't try to fight him out because he somehow was assuring, like he didn't want to hurt you. You groaned and shut your eyes as he reached the memories with Galbatorix. He passed them quickly making you feel sick. As he reached the memory of you and Murtagh kissing he went gentle, knowing that was very personal. He finally reached the memory of you flying over Ardwen Lake and took his mind out of yours. You slowly opened your eyes and realized Murtagh had turned completely around and was holding your head in his lap. You had fallen down.

My name is Glare. I am to escort Gabrielle to the lake where Arya and Haldoryn are waiting. You two may not come. he said referring to Thorn and Murtagh.

Wait! How come? said Murtagh.

That is how it is. Now please, Come.

At the word Come, you had risen from the saddle and lifted into the air. Murtagh gave a shout of surprise and tried to bring you back down but the dragon was too powerful.

"Gabi!" Murtagh shouted.

"It's alright Murtagh. I'll be fine." You said bravely. "I'll come back."

You'd better. said Thorn. You realized that he was being held in the air by Glare while you moved over to him. You eventually reached him and he dropped you in the space between his spikes. He let go of Thorn who dropped a few feet before regaining height again as he beat his wings.

Hold on. said Glare. You grabbed onto the spikes in front of you as he flew off into the direction of the lake. You turned around and watched helplessly as Thorn and Murtagh became farther and farther away until you started to descend and the trees covered their shapes. They were gone.

Arya's POV

You watched as the white dragon descended from the sky and landed in the middle of the wide circle of dragons. Gabrielle got off him and instead of the dragon leaving like you thought he would, he stayed where he was. You were told that Gabrielle's inheritance would be taken away from her and given to you, making Haldoryn your dragon. You bet that she had no idea of what was happening. Poor thing. Her soul was about to be ripped in two and she had no idea.

The dragons said they would make this quick, no stalling. The white dragon was ushering her into her spot, a wide circle made of what looked like white energy. When she was in, he moved to her left side and stayed there. You were standing in a smaller circle made of green energy with Haldoryn at your right side, out of the circle. When Gabrielle saw you and Haldoryn, she looked close to tears. You glanced at Haldoryn and saw that he was trying not to look at her. You realized she was trying to talk to you so you let her. She said loudly,

What's happening! Why are YOU with Haldoryn? Why am I in this circle thing?

Well what the dragons tell me, you…well…you are going to be ripped of your inheritance and they are going to give it to me.

So that means Haldoryn is going to be your dragon? Did he know of this?

No, I think the dragons were controlling him to get him here. They aren't anymore. I don't know anything about the circle thing. Since yours is made of white energy, it looks like you are to be given Glare. Mines green and I'm to be given Haldoryn so…that's the only theory I can think of.

Just then the dragons around you started to hum.

Gabrielle's POV

When the dragons started to hum, you felt a tugging in your mind. You glanced at Haldoryn and you could see that he felt in too. The dragons hummed louder and louder until they were roaring to the sky. With each growing moment the tugging pulled harder and harder until you noticed your gedwey ignasia slowly disappearing. Just when it was about to completely disappear, a blasting pain shot from your mind and seemed to travel down to your toes and across the ground to Arya. The pain doubled, forcing you to the ground. You gripped you head and screamed from the pain.

Then it stopped. The pain was replaced by an empty feeling in your mind, but before you could loose consciousness, Glare lowered his head and touched your right hand where your gedwey ignasia had been.

Random POV

At that moment four things happened all at once. After Eragon's pronouncement, the vault opened up and all of the souls were released. Galbatorix, drained of all of his power, turned to a normal human. But nothing was holding him in this world anymore so, along with Shruikan, died for good. Gabrielle's hand glowed white and a new gedwey ignasia formed on her right hand. Her eyes also paled to a lighter green color than Arya's. For Arya, a green gedwey ignasia formed on her left hand and Haldoryn was made rightfully hers.

What happened?

Since Arya was now a Dragon Rider, her bond with Eragon strengthened. She agreed to marry him four weeks later along with Roran and Katrina and Gabrielle and Murtagh. Since the Ra'zac had no one to serve anymore, they left Helgrind and went back to their homeland far away from Alagaesia. Roran rescued Katrina from Helgrind right after they left. Also, to Roran's surprise, Eragon held a counsel with all the creatures of Alagaesia and they all agreed to make Roran their new king with Katrina as their queen. Eragon was made the head of the Riders with Arya and with the wild dragons, Saphira reconstructed the dragon population. A year later, Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, and Gabrielle, along with their dragons decided to go back to Arya's birthplace, Doru Areaba. They are still living there today.


	21. ALERT TO MY READERS!

**Kevin (Jason) one-shot out NOW under the random drabbles/one-shots story thing!! **

**Check it out NOW! **

**Please?...**

**It is definitely worth your while! **

**Thank you!**

**Review? Rate?**

**I am presently writing chapter 4 for To The Ones Who Didn't Bow!**

**I also have an account on jonasbrothersfanfictionarchive (dot) com! **

**The account name is bazookabubblegumgoesboom. Though I am only up to chapter five from I'll Give You Three Shots... that will be the place where I will also post this one-shot and my sequel if I DO get reported. Which hasn't happened yet amazingly... **

**Thank you my faithful reviewers! **

**Carrie...**


End file.
